


First Snowfall

by volgirre



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: (aka they never go on the run and they stay in kirkwall happily and nothing goes wrong), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volgirre/pseuds/volgirre
Summary: Their first winter together.





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> they dont skip town and live happily ever after

Garrett woke to see Fenris standing by the window outside their bedroom. He looked simply angelic standing there in some of Garrett’s sleep clothes. Fenris was leaning against the window, fog appearing where his skin touched. Just looking at him made Garrett’s heart flutter, his white hair matched the snowfall outside and he was staring wistfully outside. It was hard for Garrett to not tackle the man he loved on the spot, however, he did not want to disrupt Fenris’ quiet time. So instead he opted for padding over and wrapping his arms around Fenris as well as giving him a small kiss on the back of his neck. 

“You know, Hawke, I still haven't quite gotten used to the snow,” Fenris said. His voice was still scratchy from sleep. 

“You can stop calling me that you know, after all, you’re a Hawke-to-be,” Garrett pressed his face into Fenris’ shoulder. 

Fenris hummed in response and leaned back against Garrett. “Old habits die hard.” 

He could not believe how lucky he was, Fenris was the most amazing man he had ever met. His dry humor never failed to make Garrett smile, his annoyed grimace when something doesn’t work out is adorable, his willingness to learn new things, and the feeling of Fenris’ hand in his made Garrett feel like he could take on the world. 

“So,” Fenris started, “who is making breakfast this morning?” 

Garrett lifted his head and let out a chuckle, “as long as it's not you, we’ll be safe.” 

“I’m trying to get better at it, okay?” Fenris said, shouldering Garrett’s chest with a slight smirk. 

“I know, I know, you ARE getting better,” he replied, giving his beloved another kiss on the back of the neck. Fenris turned around in Garrett’s arms to finally give him a good morning kiss. 

Garrett hummed into the kiss before mumbling against Fenris’ lips. “You have morning breath, love.” 

“As do you,” Fenris said, punctuating his statement with another kiss. They proceeded to hold each other for a few more seconds before heading downstairs, hand in hand. 

They head into the dining area where an average breakfast was already waiting for them. It consisted of warm tea, fresh bread, fruit, as well as a cooked rabbit. Despite living in a port city, they rarely had fish because Fenris disliked the taste and smell. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate. It was going to be a peaceful day, Garrett could tell. There were no battles to be had, only simple errands for supplies. 

Fenris looped his arm around Garrett’s as soon as they left their home. The pair wandered through the streets of Hightown. 

“Is there anything you need to pick up, sweetheart?” Garrett asked with a hum. 

“As far as I know, no?” Fenris responded while absently looking at the various stores. Just at that second, something piqued his interest. “Actually, I will catch up with you, I do need something.” 

The pair headed off down the snow-covered streets, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i finished the game and found it in my drafts


End file.
